Pink
by know1knows
Summary: Tag scene for Nightshifter. A conversation between Sam and Dean as they drive away from the parking lot. Lyrics of the song are from Pink Cadillac by Bruce Springsteen. Rated for minor language.


_Nothing belongs to me - and I really mean nothing! But more specifically, I don't owe anything to do with Supernatural. Everything belongs to its creators and WB. I'm just playing with them for a while. Just for fun. And I'm not making any money either._

A conversation between Sam and Dean following the events of "Nightshifter" The song on the radio is "Pink Cadillac" by Bruce Springsteen. I just inserted the lyrics in because they're kinda fun. And they sorta fit the story!

**

* * *

**

**Pink**

"Uhh…Dean?"

"Yeah," answered Dean absentmindedly, still wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Ya know what you said back there?"

Dean glanced at his younger brother, "What? About being so happy to see you that I could kiss you? Because, ya know, I was just…"

"No, not that," replied Sam irritably. "After that. When we got in the car."

Dean thought for a moment. "Ya mean about us being screwed?"

"Yeah. That."

"And not being screwed in a good way either. 'Cause I was talkin' about being screwed in a bad kinda way."

"Yeah, I know what you were talkin' about."

"'Cause bein' screwed can be good or bad, ya know."

"Yeah Dean, I know," responded Sam with a sign, "Especially for you."

"Whaddya mean – Especially for me?"

"Just that you're good at gettin' screwed. Both ways – good and bad."

"And how is gettin' screwed in a good way a bad thing?" asked Dean as he cast his brother a puzzled glance.

"I never said it was. Not for you anyway."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Sam glanced at Dean. "Nothing. Just forget it man. Can we just stick to the topic please?"

"Stick to the topic? But aren't we still talkin' about us being screwed?"

"Yeah. But you kinda got fixated on your libido. Like always. And I was talkin' more along the lines of…"

"Not yours, I bet. Because, if you were, that might actually put you in the same realm as normal people, ya know. People who actually have a sex drive. And do something about it sometimes."

"No, Dean, I wasn't thinkin' about mine either. I was thinkin' more like you, me, the car…"

"Whoa Dude! That's enough right there! 'Cause I don't think I like where this conversation's going!"

"Dean, can you be serious for a minute? For just one minute."

"I am being serious, Sammy. It's just that your little sexual fantasy here is really creepin' me out…"

"This has absolutely _nothing_ to do with sex, Dean!" interrupted Sam irritably, "It has to do with the two of us being screwed!"

Dean looked quizzically at Sam before he ventured hesitantly, "But…not like…the two of us…screwin'? In my car?"

"No, Dean. Nothing like that." huffed Sam as he rolled his eyes. "And ya know, this would be a whole lot easier to talk about if you'd just get your mind outta the gutter for a minute. If that's even possible."

"Actually, I was more worried about what you wanted to do in my car."

"I don't wanna do anything in your car, Man! Can you please just get that straight!"

"You don't even wanna drive in it? 'Cause it probably wouldn't be such a great idea to get out and walk right now."

"_Dean!_" hollered Sam as he shut his eyes and slammed his head against the headrest. "_Why do you always have to be so impossible?_"

"Who? Me?"

Sam sighed but kept his eyes closed, not bothering to acknowledge his brother.

"Why would you say I'm impossible."

"Because you are Dean," answered Sam through gritted teeth. "You just always have to turn everything into a joke."

"Do not."

"Do to," replied Sam before the realization hit him that Dean was simply playing him again. "Ya know…maybe we should just forget it."

"Forget what?"

"What I was going to talk about!"

"So why don't you wanna talk about it now? Seemed to be pretty important to you a minute ago. And now you just wanna go and forget about it. That doesn't make any sense. Not even for a geekoid like you."

"I'm not a geekoid, Dean. If that's even a word."

"Must be a word. You just said it."

"I was just repeating what you said."

"Well then, it hasta be a word. If both of us said it."

Sam swiped his hand across his eyebrow. "You are such a jerk. Ya know that?"

"Beats being a geekoid."

Sam just closed his eyes and shook his head.

Dean smirked and watched his brother for a moment before he asked sincerely, "So whaddya wanna talk about Sammy?"

"Nothing. Just forget it," replied Sam, obviously pissed-off.

"No-can-do, Sammy. You wanted to talk, so start talking."

"That was before you reminded me what an asshole you are."

"I thought I was a jerk?"

"You are. But you're an asshole too."

"And are those my only redeeming qualities? Or you got more?"

Sam opened his eyes and stared at his brother. "You aren't gonna give up until I talk to you, are you?"

"Nope."

"Great," Sam mumbled under his breath but he refrained from saying anything more.

"So what's it gonna be, Sammy? Ya gonna talk to me or should I just keep on annoying you?"

"Fine," conceded Sam sourly. "Ya know what you said when we got in the car about us being screwed? I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right," quipped Dean. "But by screwed I meant more like we were being stonewalled. Shafted. Given a bum-rap."

"Yeah, I know that's what you meant."

"Then why didn't you just say so?"

"_I was trying to_," snorted Sam in annoyance, "You just weren't listening."

"I was to. I heard everything you said. Right up to the kinky sex stuff," responded Dean with a shutter.

"For the last time, Dean…There was no kinky sex stuff! I was talking about the cops. And the Feds…"

"It sure sounded like kinky sex stuff with the way you mentioned you, me, _my car_…"

"Will you just shut-up for a minute and let me finish!"

"Okay! Geez...Why are you so touchy all of a sudden?"

"Comes from havin' to put up with you 24/7!"

"Really? I'm that bad, am I?"

"You can be."

"I can? Okay, fine," shot back Dean angrily before focusing his attention back on the road.

Sam looked over at his older brother and smirked, "So what? You're gonna pout now?"

Casting Sam a sideways glance, Dean responded, "I dunno. Maybe."

"Good. Because then maybe we can have a serious discussion."

"About what?"

"Dude, I am so not fallin' for that again."

"Fallin' for what?" asked Dean almost nonchalantly.

Sam was silent for a moment. "Listen Man. We really hafta take a look at the big picture here. Figure out our options. And make sure we pick the best ones."

Now it was Dean's turn to be silent. He kept quiet and waited for Sam to continue.

"'Cause you know the Feds are after us. Like really after us."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I don't know what I'd do without you here to point out things like that."

"Bite me."

"There you go with your kinky sex games again."

Choosing to ignore his brother's latest jab, Sam continued, "I was just thinkin' that we have to do something to make it harder for the cops to find us."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like maybe it's time to ditch the car."

"Excuse me?" queried an astonished Dean. "Did you say ditch the car?"

"Yeah Dean, I did. I mean, think about it. If the cops are lookin' for us, they gotta know what kinda car we drive right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, it's not like it's a mini-van and it just blends in."

"Damn straight it's not a mini-van. It's my baby."

"Maybe so, Dean. But it sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Well, so do you. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna ditch you."

"Come on, Dean. Be realistic. This car is more noticeable than a cargo plane that just land on the interstate. We should really think about ditchin' it and gettin' a new one. One that's not quite so _different_."

"You're kiddin' me right?"

"No Dean, I'm not."

"All right. Let me think about it," replied Dean. "Okay, here's the deal. Not gonna happen. Not now. Not ever."

"But, Dean…"

"Listen, Boy Wonder. It's my car and I say we aren't ditchin' it. So that's it. End of story. No more discussion. Got it?"

"Maybe we could just paint it," suggested Sam.

"Sure. 'Cause a bubblegum pink Impala would blend in so much better than a black one, right?"

"Come on, Man. You know that what I'm saying makes sense."

"No, Sammy it doesn't. Not to me. Because there is no way in hell I am getting rid of this car. And you, of all people should know that."

"Dean, it's just a car."

"Is that what you think it is? _Just a car?_" challenged Dean irrationally, "Because it's a whole lot more than that."

Dean, I get that it was Dad's. That you can remember riding in it before Mom died. That it's always been part of your life. But it's a liability now. And we should consider getting rid of it."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you're a liability too."

"I am Dean. And one day you're gonna have to get rid of me too."

"Don't count on it, Sammy."

"Dean, you promised."

"Yeah, well when you were a little kid, I promised you that I was never going to let anything happen to you. No matter what. And that promise wasn't coerced. So that's the one I plan to keep."

"When I was a little kid, we didn't know what I was gonna turn into, did we?"

"Turn into? You've always been a pain in the ass, Sammy."

"That's not what I meant, Dean. And you know it."

Dean shrugged, "The only difference I see between then and now is that you're taller. But you're still pain in the ass."

"You still promised Dean. And I'm gonna hold you to it."

Dean sneered at his brother but didn't comment, choosing instead to stare intensely at the road in front of him.

"What if we just parked it for a while?" Sam asked hesitantly. "We could always come back for it later. When things die down a bit."

"And where are we gonna park it, Einstein? On the side of the street? In some towing yard?"

"I'm sure we could find a place if we looked hard enough," insisted Sammy indignantly.

"Some place that doesn't cost money? 'Cause every place I can think of is gonna want money up front," pointed out Dean scornfully. "And we ain't got any."

"Maybe we could park it at Bobby's."

"And you don't think the Feds will watching him too? Like he's not one of our known contacts? No thanks, Man. We're not doing that to Bobby."

"What about the Roadhouse? Ellen probably has a place she can store it for a while."

'Forget Sammy. We're not ditchin' my car," snorted Dean forcefully. "And that's final."

They rode in silence for the next few minutes; both of them lost in their own thoughts. And highly pissed-off at each other. Sam knew they were just asking to be caught the longer they drove around in this car – no matter how much Dean loved the damn thing. Because, in his entire lifetime, he had yet to run across another car like this. It wasn't easily forgettable. Or unnoticeable by any means. All any law enforcement officer anywhere in the entire country had to do was read some dispatch about them that mentioned the car and it would be stay locked somewhere in the back of his mind. And then all they had to do was drive past him, and they were toast. But there was no way he was going to be able to convince his brother. And he'd known that all along. Still it had been worth a shot.

Now he just wondered how long Dean was going to stay pissed at him.

After about ten minutes of driving in complete silence, Sam reached over and turned the radio on. And it was just in time to catch the beginning of the next song…

_You may think I'm foolish_

_For the foolish things I do_

_You may wonder how come I love you_

_When you get on my nerves like you do_

_Well baby you know you bug me_

_There ain't no secret 'bout that_

_Well come on over here and hug me_

_Baby I'll spill the facts_

_Well honey it ain't your money_

_'Cause baby I got plenty of that_

_I love you for your pink Cadillac_

_Crushed velvet seats_

_Riding in the back_

_Oozing down the street_

_Waving to the girls_

_Feeling out of sight_

_Spending all my money_

_On a Saturday night_

_Honey I just wonder what you do there in back_

_Of your pink Cadillac_

_Pink Cadillac_

_Well now way back in the Bible_

_Temptations always come along_

_There's always somebody tempting_

_Somebody into doing something they know is wrong_

_Well they tempt you, man, with silver_

_And they tempt you, sir, with gold_

_And they tempt you with the pleasures_

_That the flesh does surely hold_

_They say Eve tempted Adam with an apple_

_But man I ain't going for that_

_I know it was her pink Cadillac_

_Crushed velvet seats_

_Riding in the back_

_Oozing down the street_

_Waving to the girls_

_Feeling out of sight_

_Spending all my money_

_On a Saturday night_

_Honey I just wonder what it feels like in the back_

_Of your pink Cadillac_

_Now some folks say it's too big_

_And uses too much gas_

_Some folks say it's too old_

_And that it goes too fast_

_But my love is bigger than a Honda_

_It's bigger than a Subaru_

_Hey man there's only one thing_

_And one car that will do_

_Anyway we don't have to drive it_

_Honey we can park it out in back_

_And have a party in your pink Cadillac_

As the song ended, Dean glanced quickly at his brother and said almost casually, "Ya know…Maybe pink's not such a bad color after all."

**The End.**


End file.
